1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a heat dissipation device for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and cavities are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
LED modules for use in an LED lamp require many LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED modules. Therefore, a heat dissipation device is needed to dissipate heat generated by the LED modules of the LED lamp. A related heat dissipation device attached to the LED modules usually comprises a heat sink having a base and a plurality of fins mounted on one side of the base. The LED modules are mounted on another side of the base opposite to the fins. The fins are located parallel to each other and perpendicular to the base. A plurality of channels are defined between the fins of the heat sink and arranged parallel to each other. A cooling airflow passes through the channels defined by the fins of the heat sink, whereby heat generated by the LED modules can be absorbed by the fins and then dissipated to atmosphere. Accordingly, the LED lamp can be cooled to some degree.
However, as a power of the LED modules for use in the LED lamp continues to advance, an amount of heat generated by the LED modules becomes more and more huge. Operation of the conventional LED modules has a problem of instability because of insufficient heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation device. Consequently, the light from the LED lamp often flickers, which degrades the quality of the illumination.
Besides, since the LED modules are generally arranged on a heat dissipation device which has a flattened surface, an illumination area of the LED lamp is restricted by the arranged position of the LED modules, whereby a larger illumination area can not be provided.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp with a heat dissipation device, which has a great heat dissipating capability. Furthermore, the heat dissipation device has a unique design, whereby the LED lamp can provide a larger illumination area.